Rin
by Carito Crazy
Summary: Los demás piensan que no la amo de verdad, que solo la quiero utilizar para quién sabe qué, ya que ni siquiera es multimillonaria ni nada por el estilo. Todo es por mi culpa; todo se debe a mi fría personalidad. La gente dice que no la amo, y ella dice que soy tierno. One-shot, en este fan fic Len y Rin NO son hermanos. Éste es mi primer fic, espero que les guste :DD


Despierto a mitad de la noche por la culpa de una pesadilla, una muy extraña a decir verdad. Abro mis ojos y todo está oscuro, a excepción del reloj despertador de Rin, que tiene unos grandes números rojos para verlo donde, y como sea. Me alejo solo un poco de ella, solo para observarla, en cuanto lo hago, siento sus brazos atrayéndome hacia ella, aunque, claro, me suelta enseguida. Sube su mirada y me mira fijo, a través de la oscuridad, porque podríamos estar en la oscuridad más oscura, y no necesitaríamos luz para vernos. Ella es toda la luz que necesito.

- ¿Qué haces despierta?-pregunto, mientras acaricio con cariño su cabello

- No puedo dormir.-responde con su adorable voz, que tanto me encanta.

- ¿Desde cuándo llevas despierta?- pregunto preocupado.

- Sólo un rato ¿Qué me dices de ti?

- Acabo de despertar. Admítelo, mis ronquidos no te dejaban dormir, es eso ¿verdad?-Pregunto bromeando.

- ¡Claro que no!- responde riendo- Simplemente no tengo sueño, he pasado la semana entera en una cama y lo que menos se me antoja es dormir cuando te tengo aquí. Sería un desperdicio.- dice refiriéndose a la semana entera que ha estado en cama por su maldita enfermedad.

- Maldita pervertida.

- ¡No! ¡No pienses mal!- Dice entre risas de nuevo

- No tengo problema en tener una segunda ronda en este mismo momento…-susurro en oído mientras mis manos recorres su ya desnudo cuerpo. Ella ríe y acaricia mi cuello. Ya está, eso es todo, quiera o no, tendremos una segunda ronda. Simplemente no resisto cuando acaricia mi cuello, ese ha sido el interruptor de encendido hace unas horas, y lo será ahora mismo también. Creo que incluso podría usarlo a su favor si se enterase algún día.

- Te quiero.-me susurra

- Yo más- digo mientras la apoyo sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella, y tocando la punta de mi nariz con la mía.-Mucho, mucho más.-Noto su sonrisa a pesar de la oscuridad.

- ¿Hasta el cielo?- dice entre risas.

- Ida y vuelta.

Empiezo a besarla y al cabo de unos minutos, empezamos una segunda ronda. La segunda de toda su vida. Me encanta el hecho de saber que ella es completamente mía, solo yo he llegado a tocarla, besarla, pero sobre todo; amarla de verdad. Sé que me he puesto bastante cursi (demasiado, la verdad), pero no puedo evitarlo cuando se trata de ella. Soy un chico completamente frío en lo que respecta relaciones de todo tipo, y jamás digo nada en público. Ella sabe esto muy bien, pero jamás se ha quejado, ni ha intentado cambiarlo, ella dice que es una parte de mi que le causa ternura, aunque no entiendo porqué exactamente; ¿te causa ternura que tu novio no te demuestre amor en público, pero, que en cambio, si lo haga cuando están a solas? Creo que como mujer eso me haría enojar mucho, incluso como hombre lo hace; tampoco espero que ella se pase encima de mí en público, pero, me gusta que esté a mi lado (como la mayoría del tiempo), y que haga ese tipo de cosas que ella hace como… como las que hace cuando estamos a solas. Me encanta, que, a pesar de ser tímida, demuestre sus sentimientos por mí cada vez que puede, cuando, en cambio, yo, solo lo hago a solas.

Aunque esa es sólo una de las mil y un razones por las cuales la amo. Y aunque me cueste decirlo, y, a decir verdad, jamás se lo he dicho; la amo, la amo como he amado a otras, pero la diferencia está en que; mi amor por aquellas chicas duraban semanas, un par de meses con suerte, en cambio, ya llevo un año junto a Rin. Bueno, esta noche estamos cumpliendo un año; por eso la celebración. Y algo que me sorprende todos los días, es mi capacidad de enamorarme cada día más de ella, o, mejor dicho, su capacidad para enamorarme cada día más. ¿Acaso ha y un límite para querer a alguien? ¿O será así hasta el día de nuestras muertes? Si existiese un límite, no creo estar muy lejos, eso, si es que aún no lo he pasado. Y si lo pasé, ¿Qué será de mí? ¿Llegará el día en que no pueda ni siquiera respirar sin ella? La verdad no lo dudo en absoluto, si no que, al contrario, creo que ese día se me acerca demasiado.

* * *

Miro la hora. Miro a la gente, veo a mi familia, desde los que me han acompañado en mi hogar, hasta aquellos a los que sólo he visto alguna que otra vez. Del otro lado, una familia más pequeña está sentada murmurando cosas mientras sonríen. Vuelvo a mirar la hora. Me estoy desesperando ¿Dónde está?

Oigo las puertas abrirse al tiempo que la música empieza a sonar. Las puertas terminan de abrirse y la multitud, ya en pie, suspira.

Está tan hermosa como el día que la conocí; bajo las grises nubes, y con su cabello completamente mojado, o como en nuestra primera cita; Con un vestido tan blanco como su inocencia, el cabello planchado, y sus ojos con el maquillaje justo para demostrar la belleza que ya de por sí tienen, como en nuestro primer beso, nuestra "primera vez", cuando me presentó a su familia, y cuando la presenté a la mía, pero por sobre todo; tan linda como cada día de su vida.

Sonrío de una manera especial, una manera que solo ella puede lograr. Ella sonríe de vuelta y se ve aún mejor. Avanza por el pasillo acompañada de su padre, que, aunque ahora sonríe, fue el me advirtió sobre acercarme demasiado a ella. Mi madre llora, aunque haya sido ella la que me dijo más de mil veces: "Déjala ir. Hay mejores, y te mereces una de ellas.", más cerca de mí, está su hermano mayor, y que desde antes de conocerla, era mi mejor amigo, amigo que me insultó y amenazó a muerte cada vez que salía ella como tema, e incluso cuando no, ya que le costó mucho asimilar nuestra relación sin alejarse de nosotros.

Estiro mi mano hacia ella, que ya ha llegado hasta aquí con la misma deslumbrante sonrisa. Ella toma mi mano mientras me mira como solo ella sabe hacerlo, sube hasta mi lado, y luego de una rápida mirada; nos volteamos a ver al cura.


End file.
